Unlike Any Other Day
by akatsukigirl1223
Summary: Sakura Haruno was just returning a mission from the Earth Country. Until she ran into two people she thought were supposed to be dead.
1. Prologe

Presenting my first Naruto story so cut me some slack. -_-

**Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

I jumped quickly through the trees trying to distance myself from my pursuers.

'How did I get myself into this mess?' It was the question I asked myself many times throughout this chase.

I just was just returning from a mission in the Earth Country to heal the sick.

The chakra felt so familiar...

I made a plan. I'll just give them the slip by leaving them a clone.

Well that didn't work.

They are gaining on me.I should come up with another plan instead.

I might as well face them and stop this little game of cat and mouse..

I slowly came to a hault. When I turned around a saw two faces I never expected.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki

* * *

**Here is a poll: What is your favorite character and why?**

**A) Itachi Uchiha**

**B)Sakura Haruno**

**C)Other**

**D)I like all of the characters.**

-Mari


	2. Captured

**Well here is the 1st chapter of Unlike Other Day! xD As of always I do not own Naruto or of the characters because they are Kishimoto-Sensei's.**

* * *

My eyes widened at the sight of Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame spoke up. "What's a little girl like you doing here so far away from home?"

My eyes narrowed.

I absolutely hate it when people call me names like that! I'm nineteen damnit!

My impulsiveness I inherited from my master took control of me.

I lunged towards Kisame in anger with chakra in my fist.

He dodged it knowing my punches were really deadly.

"What do you want anyway?" I spoke with a hint of confusion.

None of them spoke.

With amazing speed I earned a punch on Kisames shoulder. I heard a sickening crack and grinned wickedly.

While I was in my thoughts Kisame swung his sword at me. Dang it! I don't have enough time to dodge his sword.

His sword cut my thigh stealing half my chakra.

He smirked. "Samehada like the taste of your chakra little girl."

The cut on my thigh stung. If I didn't heal it soon it would be infected. I quickly healed it as fast as I could without breaking my glare on Kisame.

'Ugh the smirk on his face bugs me, I want to rip it off.'

I don't have enough chakra since he stole half of it.

I heard a voice behind me "Sakura."

I quickly turned around. How could I forget Itachi is here too.

I looked into his eyes by mistake.

"No!" I yelled I shut my it was too late. He caught me in his Tsukuyomi.

I was tied to a cross. The world was red and black. Itachi materialzed in front of me with a kantana.

"You are now in the world of Tsukuyomi, I will stab you with a sword for 72 hours."

He continued on with a cold voice. "Your sensei Kakashi could not withstand my sharingan. I wonder how long you can last."

I screamed in pain as he stabbed me.

It felt like he was stabbing me with 1000 swords. I kept on repeating this in my mind. 'This is only a genjutsu.'

I heard a voice in my head.

**"Sakura need help?" ** "Inner where were you?"

**" I just wanted to see the battle unfold."**

Inner gave me more chakra.

Almost out...Just a little more.

NOW!

I looked up. I'm out of his genjutsu. Thank Kami.

Itachi's pov.

I looked down at this pink haired girl.

Kisame spoke up looking up with wide eyes.

"Itachi did she?.." I was mad. "Shut up Kisame."

'I can't believe this girl made it out of my genjutsu..Nobody ever has.' Itachi thought.

Sakura's pov.

I'm out of chakra.

My eye lids were heavy.

A thought went through my head as I was falling unconsious. ' I Lost.'

No ones pov.

"What do we do now Itachi?"

"Bring her with us, Let's go"

Kisame threw her his good shoulder .

Itachi and Kisame sped off with the unconcious kunochi.

* * *

**First chapter cleared~**

**Here's a poll for you my lovely fans.**

**What is your favorite pairing?**

**A)Sasusaku**

**B)NaruHina**

**C)ShikaIno**

**D)Other**


	3. Questions and Answers

**Thank you for reviews I really appreciate it. :D **

**Sakurablossom606:It's really good! I like the chapters make sure that you keep writing! Thanks for reviewing mine I'm aiming for the new chapter to be up by Sunday latest xx**

**KagomeAngel91:Ooh neat 3**

**Guest:love it itasaku please**

* * *

It's pitch black..Ugh my head hurts.

Wait where am I?

I shot out of a bed that was unfamilar to me.

I scanned the room that I am currently in.

Well more like a jail cell to me.

I looked around for an exit since the cell door is probably locked.

No other way out. Yup I'm doomed.

'Why is It always us Inner?' 'Naruto and Sasuke never got into these situations..Sasuke..I wonder what he's doing right now?'

**'Girl it's been five years already you need to move on.'**

'Your right..' Anyway right now I need to just stay calm and try my best to escape this place.

I was too busy thinking so much I didn't even realize that I've got chakra supressors on.

Great. Just great, what am I suppose to do?

Suddenly the doors slammed open.

'The light burns my eyes..Why is Itachi here?'

**'...'**

He came striding in with a tray with food and a glass of water on it.

He opened the cell and placed the tray on the ground.

Itachi stood there in silence staring at me with the sharingan blazing at me intensly.

I closed my eyes scared of what he would do next. 'Please don't use it on me.'

Wait..I shouldn't be scared! For goodness sake I'm an anbu captain. Where has all my sanity gone? I'm Sakura Haruno first anbu captain and top medical-nin! How long will I last before I go crazy?

Itachi spoke. "Eat,regain your strength,and do not escape if you wish to live."

I opened my eyes to find that he was gone.

Why are two dead Akatsuki members alive? Shouldn't they all be dead? I thought the Akatsuki wasn't active. This makes no sense!

Well for now I"ll heed his words and regain my strength.

Wait,what if the foods poisoned?

No. No. No.

They could kill me other ways than posion. Besides I think they might need me for something,

I scarfed down the food. How many days has it been since I've been out?

I was too tired to think anymore. I might just rest for now then I'll find a way out without getting killed surely my team mates will look for me...I hope..

A while later the cell door slammed open again. This time it was Kisame.

"Come on pinky time to get going."

Before I had the chance to get angry at fish face he tossed me over his shoulder.

I wonder where we are going?

Kisame guided me through many corridors.

Finally after coming to a halt to a mysterious door.

He shoved me through it.

I fell onto the floor. Then I stood up shakily.

I looked up in shock to see...Pein the Akatsuki leader glaring at me with his rinnegan.

"Sit down Sakura." His voice sounded demanding. It wasn't a request but a demand.

"You want to know why the Akatsuki have Captured you,yes?"

I nodded my head. I was afraid that if I said the wrong thing I would die. This man has is pure evil..Much stronger than me.

"Sakura you will become the Akatsuki's medic and you will heal Itachi's eyes."

I froze up. What! I don't want that..

I spoke up. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you will be killed along with your kyuubi friend Naruto."

I let the words sink in slowly.I don't want to die and I don't want Naruto to die either.

Gah! I need more time! But of course I don't think he'll let me do that.

Konoha,Naruto,Tsunade this is for you.

"Fine, I'll do it.."

"Good choice." He gave me a ghostly smile.

I felt disgusted but of course I had no choice.

"You may leave now."

I stood up and left then I ran until I bumped into a hard body.

I looked up and saw..A strange man that had a orange swirly mask.

How come I've never seen this man before?

I felt arms wrap around me. "Hello! Tobi's name is Tobi!" His voice was high pitched like a child's and sounded energetic. Another thing why does he talk in third person.

"Hello Tobi."

"What's the pretty lady's name?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sakura-chan has a pretty name!"

Was this man or boy in his right state of mind? Ugh and why did he call me Sakura-chan! I don't know his powers yet so I'll stay cautious of him.

"Um Tobi-kun could you let go _please!_

He made no move to let go of me.

A man with a mask on counting money walked into view.

"Tobi let the new recruit go!" He barked. His voice sounded harsh and mean.

As soon Tobi let go of me I bolted down the hallway.

A ran into a random room. I just had to get away from all these crazy murderers.

"Why hello little girl nice to see you again."

I know that voice! But who?

I quickly turned out looking into another face I thought I would never see again.

My nightmares came rushing back. Seeing him in my nightmares are bad enough but seeing him again for a second time alive and a human is even worse!

Please Naruto-kun,Tsunade-shishou,Lee,anyone save me from this terrible nightmare tell me it's not true...Please..

* * *

**How was it? :D**

**Poll-Who is your least favorite character and why?**

**A) Sasuke**

**B) Ino**

**C) Karin**

**D) Other**

**~Mari**


	4. Suspicion

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :3 Here's a treat for everyone! Thank you all for reading my story and answering my polls. You guys are da best! ^.^**

* * *

Time skip: Three hours later prior to meeting Sasori again.

I've met all the Akatsuki members.

They all seem interesting in their own ways.

Deidara was nice enough to give me a tour of the base.

I just hate having that puppet bastard alive! He should've stayed dead.

For now I need to stay calm, surely my team will come for me.

You know what?

No.

I'm going to escape this psychotic nut-house even if that means risking my life.

I'd rather have attempted to try to escape and see if it works than never trying and waiting hopelessly for my teammates who I am currently losing faith in..

Dinner is approaching quickly.

I might as well attend. I mean I am starving.

I made my way to the kitchen mostly all the members were there expcet Zetsu.

He didn't eat at the table because his diet and eating habits were different from everyone else.

Yeah he's a canniable,and yes it freaks me out to an extent.

Once I sat down at the table everyone started to eat dinner.

It really disgusted me of how the Akatsuki ate.

Hidan,Kisame,Deidara,yeah they eat like pigs! Pein and Itachi eat like vultures taking for eternity to eat.

The only civilized eaters in this place is Konan and I. Yikes!

I was bewildered to see that Tobi ate in a corner away from everyone else with his head turned.

I'm kind of suspicious of him.

I've never heard of him in the bingo book and he always wears a mask with an eye-hole,and hidden chakra.

I wonder if anyone else notices too?

The thing is Pein and Itachi both seem to be weary of him!

I always need to keep my guard up..This is the Akatsuki we are speaking of!

I was about to leave the kitchen after finishing my meal when Pein spoke.

He broke the deadly silence that I ignored for so long.

"I wish to speak with you."

My eyebrows lifted they hell? Who pissed in his cherios?

I sat down in his office glareing at him waiting for him to speak.

"Sakura, I noticed you seemed to be a bit off." "What is troubling you?"

Did my ears decieve me or was there a hint of concern in his voice?!

"Why does Tobi wear that mask?" "Why does he have the Sharingan?" Did I really just blurt out those questions?

Gahh! Stupid me! I mentally smacked my head.

Unlike everyone else's eyesight I have excellent eye!

His eyes narrowed. I was afraid to find out what his answer would be.

But then again I can't stand when puzzles are unsolved.

Clearly Pein and Itachi were hiding something.

I need to find out!

"Why is it that you and Itachi are weary of Tobi?"

Pein finally spoke. His voice was icey cold. "Sakura that is none of your concern."

I stood up.

"I will find out one way or another."

This isn't fair!

I left the room mumbling a string of curses.

I efficiently slammed the door leaving door off it's hinges.

* * *

Pein Pov.

Insolent girl. She is starting to put the puzzle together.

That cannot happen..

* * *

?

A unknown figure emerged from the shadows eyes blazing at Pein.

In a whisper barely audiable the shadowed figure spoke.

"We must not let the girl find out..."

* * *

Sakura's Pov.

I stomped into my room flinging myself onto my bed screaming into the pillow.I just want some answers .

Suddenly a knock on my door.I opened the door.

Oh great..Hidan.

"Hey pink-haired bitch,you alright? My eyes rolled at his question.

"Yes Hidan I'm perfectly fine." I said it with sarcasm.

"Do you want to spar?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Look Hidan-"

He cut me off.

" I'm tired of sparring with drunkard,pansy-assed,money-loving bastards."

"Alright you're on!"

Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Poll:**

**Which jutsu is the best and why?**

**A) Rasengan**

**B)Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**C)Shinra Tensei**

**D) Other**

**Read and Review**

**-Mari**


	5. Saving the Day

**Trying out a new writing style. Please tell me what you think! As always thank you for reviewing. :)**

* * *

The spar started out to what may seem 'normal.' But that so called spar progressed into a death matched. This spar almost killed both Hidan and I if it weren't for a certain somebody.

Key word almost. Do you want to know what happened? Alright,Alright I'll spill. But only if you promise keep on reading the story.

Hidan and I both agreed to use only taijutsu. The fight took place outside the secret base. Deidara,Itachi,Pein,Konan,Tobi,Kisame,and even Zetsu decided to watch the spar that was about to happen. Kisame gave us the count down.

**3..2..1..GO!**

Then the match has started against Hidan. He flash-stepped towards me. Hidan kicked me in the stomach sending me crashing through two trees and a bush. My vision blurred for a moment.

Blood came dripping down my chin. Yuck! I quickly wiped off the blood and stood up shakily. I took my fighting stance again.

Wait! Where is he?

It took me a second to process he is standing behind me. I spun around and blocked his incoming punch. I black-flipped and rushed towards him with pure adrenaline. I punched him in the face. Yes a hit! I was winning for a while. Punching, Kicking,and blocking his brutal movements.I felt really confident. Too confident.

"Your Jashin isn't helping you this time Hidan-baka!"

Crap he's ticked off!

He started to swear up a storm saying every curse word in the was pulsating with dark chakra. Wow I really did it this time.

Hidan grabbed his sythe running at me.I gathered up chakra in my fist to protect myself.I don't want to die here with these criminals.

We both hit landed a hit on each other. I was losing blood fast and praying he wouldn't use his blood-jutsu. He has a smashed shoulder blade. But that's right he can't die. Hidan came in for another attack. I'm still trying to heal myself. I can't attack and heal at the same time.

Think! Think!

**"What happened to only using taijutus?"**

Ticked off Hidan by insulting his God."

**"You nimrod! The number one rule is to never tick off hidan,he'll kill you!"**

Hidan was about to strike..

Inner Sakura has taken control of Sakura.

Someone is standing in front of Sakura...

**"I'm Sorry Saku-chan."**

"You know it takes almost all my chakra up to control me, even if it is for a couple of seconds."

I looked up to see who the savior was that blocked the attack. My eyes widened like saucers. No way Itachi Uchiha!

But why? Why did he of all people protect me? Sakura was confused and was just tired of questions. She just wanted sleep.

Hidan blacked out. Then a few minutes later Sakura did the same. Kakazu dragged Hidan off to his room. Itachi carried Sakura to her room and layed her down in her bed. Everyone was stunned to see that Itachi protected Sakura. Everyone wondered the same question Sakura was wondereding. Why?

An unknown figure came into the slumbering girls room. The person is completely unknown inside the Akatsuki head sneaking figure walks up to the rose-haired girl and places hands on her forehead whispering quiet a dim glow appeared and vanishing.

Sakura was pulled into a dream. The dream was not distinguishable at first. But became more clear every passing second that felt like days. The dream was of her as a little girl and her clan that was forgotten.

Memories flooding back..

**Chapter ended.**

* * *

**Did everyone enjoy the chapter and new writing style? :D **

**Poll for all:Which jounin is the best teacher?**  
**A) Kakashi**

**B) Kurenai**

**C)Gai**

**D)Other**

**-Read and Review **

-Mari


	6. Dream,kiss,and faith

**Hello everyone! I'm back. Sorry it look so long for this chapter.*dodges clay bombs* 0.0 I will try to update more often. Enjoy le chapter.**

* * *

The smell of ash..Burning. Something is being burned. But what? The dream pulled Sakura into a false sense of reality. Almost as is she were in the real world. Dreams. In dreams it is where you can imagine anything. The limits of those dreams are endless.

Sakura struggled to open her eyes afraid of what she might see. Inner sakura coaxed sakura slowly into listening to her. 'Come on Sakura be strong.'

'Inner what if it's something unbearable? What if..' Her thoughts trailed off. Sakura opened her eyes in a matter of minutes. Finally gaining the the courage to do so. The site was indeed unbearable to see. At least for sakura that is.

Gasping from the shock of the sight.

Everything was burning in Konoha. All the houses everything. Tears welled up into her eyes. This scene is familar. Where from? Sakura was awoken simultaneously from her horrid dream. A familar blond bomber barged in through sakura's door that was standing over her.

"Sakura thank goodness you're awake un."

"W-what do you mean deidara?"

"Sakura you were squirming around and fell off your bed. That's when I came to investigate."

"Oh.."

I realized how close deidara actually was towards me. "Well Deidara I'm fine." I gave him a fake smile. "You can leave now!" I raised my voice a bit. Deidara left. 'Thank god. I thought he would never leave me alone.'

Sakura pondered ove the recent events. When suddenly it dawned upon her. That's right she has to ask Itachi why he saved her. Sakura crept through the base sneakily. Turning through a wide variety of passage ways. Finally Itachi's room.

She knocked on the door.

No answer...

'You should go in.'

'Inner that's intrusion of privacy. We could get into deep trouble.'

'Do you want to be a goody-goody all your life and play by the boring rules?'

'No not exactly.'

'It's a one and a life time oppertunity to see what's inside the Uchiha's room.'

'Alright,alright fine. But if I get in trouble it's all on you. Got that?'

She opened the door with caution. Full alrert on if there was any hidden traps in his bloody room. So far so safe.

"I can't believe the Uchiha doesn't have any traps. Not what I was expecting."

The room looked bleak. Black walls,red carpet,dresser,bed,weapons on the wall,wait what is this? Under the Uchiha's bed was a photo.

Not just any ordinary photograph. A photo of sasuke? But why in here? I thought Itachi wanted sasuke dead..

Creak!

Sakura spun around to see an angry looking Uchiha. Sakura gulped.

'Oh shit. We are doomed Inner.'

"Why are you in my room?" His voice sounded so icey. It gave her the chills. His sharingan bled through her head.

"I-I wanted to ask you why you save me."

Itachi took a step foward. Sakura backed up. She backed up until she was unaware that she hit the wall. No where to run. No where to hide.

Itachi caged her in with his hands on either side of the wall. Sakura shrunk back into the wall making herself smaller. Why couldn't she just be absorbed within the wall and disappear?

Itachi whispered words in her ear that were barely audible.

"_I saved you beacause I need you."_

Sakura was shocked with this new found relevation.

With that Itachi gave her a chast kiss on the forehead and vanished into a thousand crows. Poor Sakura was standing there still trying to process what just happened. She definietly had to escape this insane base. Her village must me worried sick. Surely someone would come for her...Maybe.

"ITACHI I HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi chuckled and continued to eat his dango in the kitchen.

Kisame gave Itachi a werid look. "Should I even ask?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Naruto Uzumaki was attempting to sneak out of his village to save his pinkette when suddenly a tap on the shoulder.

"Naruto it wouldn't be wise to sneak off." said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensi Sakura-chan is in danger!"

Kakashi teleported Naruto and himself into the hokages office.

Without even thinking the riled up fox boy started yelling. "Tsunade baa-chan you have to let me save Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto the answer is final. No! No one is allowed to save sakura until further notice. Now leave my office at this once." Tsunade pounded her fist into her desk splitting into two,

'Finally I'm alone.. It truly breaks my heart abandoning sakura and leaving her to the akatsuki. but I have a feeling this has something to do with the nine-tails. I don't feel like gambling naruto's life today..'

"Ah! Shi-zu-ne where is my sake?!

'Good luck sakura. I have faith in you.'

* * *

**Ahahaha...Nice chapter right? That scene in the beginning with the fire. Yes that is from Road to Sakura. :D**

**Q:Tell me if you could be from any county which would you be from and why?**

**A. Land of Fire**

**B. Land of Wind**

**C. Land of Water**

**D. Other**

**Read and Review.**

-Mari


End file.
